Broadband wireless access (BWA) networks typically support an idle-mode to minimize the power consumption of mobile stations. During the idle-mode, a mobile station wakes up during its paging listening interval to receive paging messages. A previously indicated paging offset is used by the mobile stations to determine the location of the paging listening interval.
In some broadband wireless access networks, such as IEEE 802.16(m) networks, is that the paging offset may correspond to a number of superframes. Each superframe, for example, may have four frames. As a result, the paging listening interval may cover an amount of time that is much greater than the time needed for a mobile station to receive a paging message. This is inefficient for a mobile station. Another issue with some broadband wireless access networks is that an idle-mode mobile station may not need to listen for paging messages on all carriers during the paging listening interval.
Thus there are general needs for wireless devices and methods for more efficient paging in broadband wireless access networks.